


Light and Life

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Interior Decorating, M/M, Post-Canon, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: Victor redecorates with Yuuri to commemorate his newfound life and love, and Yuuri finds an old photo of him with Yakov and Lilia.





	Light and Life

Victor didn't realize quite how boring his walls were until Yuuri moved in, and casting a fresh eye upon the dull pictures he'd hung up ages ago, he decided that his decorations needed a re-do.  
  
Yuuri had a few things to contribute - a Japanese magazine with a feature on the two of them after Sectionals, which had a really nice photo that Victor had framed. Stickers of the Hasetsu Ice Castle mascots. An absolutely adorable picture of little Yuuri and the tiniest poodle puppy, which Yuuri set on a shelf very carefully, a sad look in his eyes. Victor didn't need to ask.  
  
If this was his year of rediscovering his life and his love, the boring pictures that looked like hotel room images had to go. In their place, Victor put things that mattered. Lots of pictures of Makkachin, of course. Makkachin as a puppy, Makkachin asleep, Makkachin wearing his medals, Makkachin sitting with a toy in her mouth. "Look how lovely you are," Victor crooned as he put them up. Makkachin wagged her tail, and leaned into his hand when he knelt down to pet her.  
  
Then there was the occasional postcard he'd picked up abroad. A photo he'd taken with Chris on one vacation, years ago, that had never made it to social media, where their smiles weren't huge, but were warm and real. Pictures of him with his rinkmates, and with Yakov, and further back, with Lilia, too.  
  
"I remember this one," Yuuri said when they were sorting through them. He picked up one of the really cute ones - it had been taken for an article when Victor was sixteen, debuting as a senior and an Olympic hopeful. The three of them were sitting on a couch, Victor curled up between them and resting his head on Yakov's shoulder, Lilia reaching her arm around the two of them, Yakov patting her hand. It made him smile to see it again after all these years, and Yuuri was smiling at it, too. That one was definitely going up. "I was confused the first time I saw it, because I knew they were your coaches, but in this, they looked like your parents, too, even though your names were different. Or your grandparents, I guess."  
  
It did look a lot like a family photo, so he couldn't blame the younger Yuuri for his confusion. He didn't have any photos like this with his actual family.  
  
But he had this one, and he had plenty with Yuuri, and with Makkachin, and with other skaters. By the time they declared the redecorating finished for the moment, all the pictures from his life and Yuuri's life, and their new lives together, made the room feel cozy and homelike.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: family photos


End file.
